Orphans and Death Eaters
by BriteGurlBlue
Summary: She was an orphan and for good reason. She was the daughter of a death eater. She didn't discover she was a witch until she was 15. Now she must attend Hogwarts with Harry & the others, desperately trying to hide her secret.
1. Nina

Okay this is my newest fic! I hope everyone enjoys it thanks! In this chapter, I own all unrecognizable characters!!!

Nina Koffer sat on the sad excuse for her bed, and looked drearily at the dirty floor. All around her, the other beds were not being occupied by the numerous girls of various ages, at least not yet. The younger ones were outside in the small, old park that the old women would often take them to. Nina was 15 years old and she had lived in this orphanage in the blue collar part of London, ever since she was almost 2 years of age. Amanda, her best friend who also lived in the orphange since she was 2, plopped down on her bed next to Nina's.

"Well, tomorrows adoption day. There will be a lot of child-less parents coming." Amanda said, with a hint of hope in her voice.

Nina said, "Yea, right. And the first thing they're going to ask old Ms. Lodgin is where are those lovely, troubled teenage girls? You know that they all want the cute little babies or the ones no older than 8 years old. Nine years, if they're lucky."

Amanda plopped down on her side, her head hitting the thin, stiff pillow. She pulled her brown hair out of her face and stared longingly out the window with her sad green eyes. "We can hope, can't we?"

"I gave up hoping a long, long time ago." Nina tucked her dark blonde hair behind her ears and her blue eyes didn't once leave the dusty, old wood beneath her feet.

"Well, teenagers are adopted sometimes aren't they? I mean, maybe this is our chance, you know?"

"Honestly, Amanda, I don't know about you, but if that happens it will only be one of us. And if, and when that happens, it will mean we could be forever seperated. Is that what you hope for?" Nina asked, somewhat irritated. The last thing she thought of doing was dressing up and giving fake smiles for what would be worthless. All the adults would uneasily smile at them and hurriedly walk toward the younger ones. All the adults thought if two 15 year old girls were still in an orphanage, there has to be something wrong with them. When in all actuality, most of the younger girls were mean as snakes, but put on quite an angel of an act to cover up their devilish smiles and personality. They were tons worse then Amanda or Nina could ever be.

Amanda sighed, "Oh, fine! Suck the fun out of everything why don't you? I can hope can't I?" Amanda didn't talk for a few minutes, and when she finally did her voice was soft, "Nina? Do you ever think about why your parents left you here? I mean, did Ms. Lodgin every explained how you ended up here?"

Nina shrugged, "No, not really. I mean I wish I could remember their face or even if they loved me. All I have is the picture of us all, while I was still a baby, that they left with me when I was brought here."

"Yea, same with me. Ms. Lodgin said that my parents just weren't able to be good parents to me so they decided this would be a better place."

"If you ask me, Ms. Lodgin's been a better mother to us all then our own parents ever were or ever would be."

Amanda remained silent once more. "When I get out of here, I'm going to try and find them. Are you?"

Nina's face turned into a scowl. She angrily replied, "No, why would I?! What would I say?! 'Oh hello, I'm Nina, you know, the daughter you threw out when I was only a baby!' Oh yes I can see it now."

Amanda mumbled, "Sorry. Just wondering."

"Well, luckily dinner will be soon, followed by sleep, followed by peace." Amanda laughed at Nina. For what reason, Nina couldn't even figure out why.

Dinner came and went, as did nightfall. But during the night, Nina had a dream that was completely unexplainable. All she saw was blasts of fire, running, screaming and a nasty pair of hands. The hands obviously belonged to someone, but the unknown person's face couldn't be seen. Nina woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. She looked around the room. Everyone else was sleeping soundly. Nina tried to go back to sleep but decided maybe she should talk to one of the ladies working at the orphanage. Depending on who was on night duty would depend whether Nina would talk to them or not.

She shuffled down the hall and looked for a light on in one of the offices. The only lit office was the one that belonged to a Miss. Hartshore, the newest addition to the teachers and staff.

She knocked lightly on the door and a young, small voice replied, "Come in." Nina walked in slowly, looking at the ground.

Miss. Hartshore looked up, "Oh hello, Nina, dear. Something the matter?"

Nina put her arms behind her back and replied, "I just woke-up from a terrible dream and I.. I can't go back to sleep."

"Oh well, have a seat dear and tell me all about it." Nina sat in the old, but comfy chair infront of Miss. Hartshore's tiny, but neat desk.

"Well, its hard to describe. It was dark and it was like a killing almost. There was blasts of fire and screaming. There was a woman running, scared, clutching onto something and she was turning around as if she wanted to make sure that no one was following her. There was this pair of ugly, gray and gnarled hands. I couldn't see the person they belonged to." Miss. Hartshore's face drained. Never before had she heard these events in a dream described this way.

"Nina, was there a sense of magic perhaps? Dark magic?" Nina looked confused for a minute. Wasn't magic fake?

"Uhm,well..er... sort of. It was strange whoever the hands belonged to, they were destructive and quite angry."

"Oh Nina! We've found you!"

Nina looked completely confused, "What do you mean, you've found me? I was never lost!"

Miss. Hartshore's face was estatic, "Nina, dear, do you have any idea how long we have been looking for you?!" Nina thought Miss. Hartshore had completely lost it.

"What? Have you lost it, Miss. Hartshore? I've never been lost!"

As if coming to her senses, Miss. Hartshore settled down. "Oh sorry, dear. I forgot you know nothing of who you really are. Well, dear, what I mean is that you are a witch. And the Ministry of Magic and a man named Albus Dumbledore have been looking for you for an awfully long time."

"Witch? What are you talking about?! I think you really have lost it! I'm not a witch! There is no such thing as magic!"

"Oh but, Nina, there is! Listen, when you were left here as a child, they did not know your last name and no matter how hard they tried, they could not find your file. Koffer isn't your real last name. It's a name they had to give you, so you could be in the files incase you were ever adopted. I am a witch, too, and for an extremely long time we have been looking for a young lady by the name of Nina Pandolle. That is your REAL name! Your mother was running from a man named... named Lord V-V-Voldermort. She found out your father was what we call a Death Eater, a follower of the Dark Wizard. When she realized he planned on making her a Death Eater, she ran with you. She knew you could not be brought up in that type of home. So she left you here with only your first name so that way you could not be found by your father or You-Know-Who.

"There is a school for witches and wizards, called Hogwarts, and when a witch or wizard is 11 they get their exceptance letter. The only problem with you, dear, is that no one knew for sure where your mother had left you, or if you were even alive. It was harder to find you without you having your proper last name. We have been trying very hard and that is why I came here. Albus Dumbledore decided that perhaps you were in an orphanage, and we all hoped you were not adopted. Luckily, you weren't. But now that I have found you, you will be going to Hogwarts in a week. Tomorrow you and I shall go to Diagon Alley and get what you need."

Nina was trying to take everything in. She had no idea what any of what Miss. Hartshore said had meant. "Wait, what am I going to tell Amanda?"

Miss. Hartshore grinned, "She will be coming with us of course, she has been attending Hogwarts since she was 11."

Okay well I thought it was a decent opening chapter how bout everyone else? Well reviews welcomed. Sorry its so short! 


	2. Secrets

Okay no reviews, no big deal. They will come I hope! Well, I prefer not to have bad reviews because a lot of people are very good at being very mean with their criticism and its just not nice to be insulted over the computer because of a mistake or two. So if I misspell a word or a tiny bit of grammar is off, I just haven't caught it yet and I usually fix the chapter. In other words, for the sake of everything, do not jump down my throat about it! I am 16 and prefer to leave the English within the classroom. So for those of you who have finished high school and are unusually good with the English language and grammar please, and I mean PLEASE control your fiery urge to pounce at the opportunity to correct my grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes. Now that, that is done with I do not own any of the original HP characters only the ones you do not know. Otherwise I would be rich rich rich and no one would be calling me, or the rest of the TEENAGE FF writers a Mary sue. More on this later. Trust me, if you feel like I do you shall want to read the end of this chapter's Author's Note. Now off we go then. 

Nina looked at Miss. Hartshore with a look of utter astonishment. "What are you talking about?! You must be insane! Amanda has been here in the orphanage every hour of the day. There is no way she could be attending a school so far away at the same time!"

Miss. Hartshore looked at Nina with a grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye. "Oh, but my dear, yes she can. You must remember that witches and wizards can do many, many things that muggles cannot. There is a device that is sometimes used called a Time-Turner. What this does is it allows the witch or wizard to go back to a certain time to get something done that they simply have not had the time to do."

"But, but then why doesn't she disappear?"

"That's a little harder to explain. See when you go in the past you have to avoid your past self so as to not upset the future events and disrupt the future or present. Amanda doesn't have that problem because she is going to a school, far away from here. It's hard to explain dear, but so are many things in the wizarding world."

"Wait a minute, what exactly are muggles?" Nina had heard Miss. Hartshore usage of the word and could not process the meaning.

"Oh, its a term used to describe non-magical people, my dear. You'll catch on soon enough. Now off to bed with you, and you may tell Amanda the news in the morning but do not, and I repeat DO NOT tell anyone else what I have told you. Everyone else either residing or working at this orphanage are muggles and it is very important to keep our world secret. It would be very difficult for me to erase everyone's memory of what you may have accidentally said. Understood?" For the first time, Miss. Hartshore looked very serious and stern.

Nina slowly nodded. "All right then dear, I shall see you in the morning. Off to bed with you." Nina stood up and slowly walked down the hallway, back to her bed, thinking about everything that had just happened, all because she had one little dream. But what if she hadn't told Miss. Hartshore anything? Would they still have found her?

Meanwhile, Miss Hartshore quickly uncovered a picture of Dilys Derwent, an old headmaster of Hogwarts. "Dilys! Dilys wake-up!" The portrait stirred for a moment and its occupant opened her eyes.

She yawned sleepily, "What is it? Who's there?"

"This is Virginia Hartshore, Delys! I need you to immediately go to Dumbledore and tell him that I've finally found her. I've finally found Nina Pandolle." Without asking anymore questions Dilys Derwent disappeared from her portrait.

Nina had hardly gotten any sleep at all. She got out of bed along with the rest of the girls, to tidy up her space and make her bed. They were all instructed to hurriedly eat breakfast and then dress in their nicest clothes and, for those old enough to do so, do their hair up nicely. It was the perfect time to tell Amanda what she found out from Miss. Hartshore.

"Amanda, wait up." Nina grabbed Amanda's arm to keep her back from the stir of girls.

"Something wrong, Nina?" Amanda seemed just a little bit worried.

"Yes, well no, well I know you're a witch." Amanda stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened and she turned slowly toward Nina.

"Wh..what did you say?"

"I said, I know you're a witch. Miss. Hartshore told me. Look, so am I," Nina explained the entire story to Amanda about her meeting with Miss. Hartshore.

"No bloody way! You've got to be joking! I had no idea that you could be a witch! This is so brilliant! Now we can go to school together and everything! Oh you'll love Hogwarts! It's simply lovely!"

Amanda was overcome with joy! Finally, her best friend of 13 years would be attending the same school as her and she wouldn't have to suppress the secret she had so longingly wanted to release. Nina, however, was more worried than excited.

"But ... but all those years they told us that magic and witches didn't exist and that it wasn't real. I mean, I don't know anything about Hogwarts or witchcraft!"

"Oh don't worry! You'll catch on quickly! And yes, magic is very real. It's just the people here are muggles so of course they don't know it exists." They had to stop talking about being witches and about magic because they were know taking there seats in order to eat breakfast. They ate without talking. Nina had never felt so hungry in her life.

Afterwards, all the girls dressed in their nicest clothes and tried to appear as neat, pretty and clean as possible. Amanda and Nina found no reason to even bother even trying to look nice.

"Oh cheer up girls, you never know, someone may want to adopt one of you." Ms. Lodgin said, trying to be as cheerful as possible. The girls simply shrugged.

In only a few hours people were filling the small front room, looking at all the girls. Amanda and Nina stood toward the back, whispering about Hogwarts and the Wizarding world.

"Oh, it'll be so much fun, Nina! I can't wait for the next two weeks to be over so we can finally go to Hogwarts!" Nina was starting to actually get slightly excited about going to Hogwarts as well. She had never even been to a real school before. So it was a little odd that her first school would be at a school for witchcraft and wizardry, but that's what made it exciting.

"But how will I ever know everything you learned from the past four years?"

Amanda shrugged. "I don't know. Ask Miss. Hartshore about it. I'm sure she'll know what they're planning to do." As if hearing their whispers, Miss. Hartshore appeared in front of them.

"Girls! Do not talk about those things here! There are many people, and who knows what they would think if they heard you!"

They muttered, "Sorry, Miss. Hartshore." Miss. Hartshore nervously glanced over the small crowd of people. She noticed a suspicious looking man. She didn't like the feeling she was getting looking at the man. "Girls, walk back to your beds. Now." The girls' exchanged confused looks but didn't object.

The suspicious man walked over to Miss. Hartshore. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if perhaps you had any older girls waiting to be adopted?"

Miss. Hartshore replied calmly, "What age are you looking for exactly?"

"Perhaps early teenage years? They already know how to read, write and do many things on their own. My wife and I just want to give a caring home to girls of the age who have a less of a chance of getting that oppurtunity."

"Well, as a matter of fact, we do not have any more teenage girls over the age of 12 or 13. The two we had left recently turned the legal age to be released. So sorry." The man nodded, skimmed the room once more than walked out.

And cut!! Okay I'm done! Well I know it was a bit dull perhaps but it will liven up! Promise! . Please Review! NICELY! :)


	3. Tell No One

I have gotten a few reviews and that makes me excited!!! Thanks to you all much love!!! Okay also I started a C2 community specifically meant for good HP fics... if you would either like to recommend fics or ur own please let me know... also if you would like to be part of my staff please say so! THANKS! with that said I do not own any of the HP characters only the unrecognizable like Nina, Amanda, Miss. Hartshore, Ms. Lodgin ... you get the point. Well, I will do a chapter summary sooo...: Nina, Amanda and Miss. Hartshore head off to Diagon Alley to get what they need for Hogwarts. Nina has a nasty little run in with a nasty little wizard and his nasty father.

After attempting to question Miss. Hartshore about her earlier actions, Amanda and Nina gave-up. She was determined to not tell either of them anything, and probably for very good reason. No one had ever walked into Ms. Lodgin's Orphanage For Girls, and specifically ask to see teenage girls. Not that it could never happen, but it was still a bit suspicious. That and the fact Miss. Lodgin swore up and down she had seen that man before, but could not place the face with a name.

The next day came quickly and Amanda and Nina were hurriedly getting ready to leave with Miss. Hartshore to Diagon Alley.

"Well, you two really look like muggles." Miss. Hartshore said, looking at them.

"Well, should we put on pointy hat and fly brooms through the air?" Amanda asked, sarcastically.

"Don't get smart, Amanda. Of course you should look like muggles, we don't want to cause any suspicion. Let's go girls, before the other girls wake-up." The two girls followed her outside of the orphanage.

"Miss. Hartshore how are we supposed to get to this Diagon Alley?" Nina asked.

"Well, since neither of you are old enough to disapparate, we will take a muggle car over to the other side of London." Miss. Hartshore had rented a car and the girls were off. Nina was amazed at how Miss. Hartshore tapped the bricks in a certain pattern and the bricks moved, becoming the entrance of a whole other world. Nina gasped in amazement. She never knew this place existed!

"Wow, this place is brilliant!" Nina was looking around at everyone.

"Yes, it is. Now, Amanda take Nina to first get her wand then to get robes fitted. I shall meet you in Flourish and Blotts." Amanda nodded, and showed Nina to Olivander's.

"How am I supposed to know which wand to choose?" Nina asked, walking inside the store that was full with wand boxes on the walls.

"You don't choose, the wand chooses you. You'll know which is the right one." Amanda hit the silver bell and Olivander immediately greeted them.

"Ah, Miss. Torell, back I see. Not to replace your wand, I hope."

"Oh, of course not Mr. Olivander! My friend Nina needs a wand."

Olivander studied Nina. "I have never seen you in my shop before. And I never forget a face."

"I.. uh.. uhm.." Nina had no idea how to answer him. Was she supposed to tell him she was an orphan and just found out she was a witch?

"Uh... Mr. Olivander, Nina bought a wand in a different country. But since it was not of great quality like yours, she needs it replaced."

Olivander was quiet for moment, as if he was deciding whether he should believe Amanda's story or not. "Ah, very well then. Let's see, let's see." He chose a box and handed the wand to Nina.

Nina had a tough time simply holding the wand. It was struggling like mad to get out of her clutch. Olivander said, "Well, it seems to not like you. No matter I have many more wands." Olivander took the wand back and handed her another. It had the same reaction as the last. They already went through 10 wands when Nina was ready to give up.

Olivander went to the back of his shop and pulled one of the bottom. "Well, I haven't tested this out on other student's for a very long time, so maybe this is the one for you." Nina halfheartedly took the wand. It was perfect! Nina felt that this was the right wand. Olivander smiled, "Well, it seems that Unicorn Hair, Willow 10 inches is the wand for you!" He put the wand in the box and rang up the price. Nina paid him with the money Miss. Hartshore had given to them. They then went to get school robes fitted for Nina and then were off to Flourish and Blotts.

Nina bumped, rather roughly, into someone. The only thing she saw before falling to the ground, is platinum blonde hair. Whomever she bumped into was rather irked about the situation. They stood up rather quick and seemed very angry.

"You stupid idiot! Watch where you are going! You knocked me right into the filthy dirt, and making my VERY expensive robes VERY dirty!" The voice sounded deep, and Nina concluded it belonged to a boy.

Before looking up, Nina replied, "Well, watch where you're going as well! Obviously you didn't see me! And shut-up about your stupid robes! A good wiping and the dirt will come right off!" She stood up, to stand face-to-face with the boy. She was stunned. He was possibly the most gorgeous boy she had EVER seen! And by the way he talked to her, the nastiest git she had ever seen as well.

He growled, "What did you just say to me?"

"What? Are you deaf too?" She stood her ground firmly.

Before he answered, he looked at her clothes and smirked, "Let me guess, you must be a mudblood." Nina looked rather confused. What was a mudblood?

"No, Draco, she is not muggle-born. So back off. Don't you have some first year to bother?" Amanda had obviously heard what he had said.

Draco smirked, "Well if it isn't the little orphan girl. Boohoo. Still haven't found a family yet? That must mean that some muggles aren't as stupid as I thought." Amanda tried very hard not to reply. She clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"C'mon, Nina. We have to meet Miss. Hartshore so she won't worry."

Draco seemed to laugh at the mention of Miss. Hartshore's name. "Her? You're here with that crazy witch? I'm amazed she even remembered how to get in here!"

"Oh stuff it Malfoy!!! She's not crazy! Besides, you've never even met her! You just think that because that's what your arse of a father told you!"

"You watch how you speak about my father, Torell! Especially, since you don't even have one!"

Nina was really starting to get angry at Draco. "Listen, you slimy little git! Leave my friend alone!"

"Or what? Are you going to call for Hartshore? Since you're here with them my guess is you're an orphan as well."

"So? Does that really make me any different? I'd rather have no family then be related to the likes of you anyday!" Draco was going to reply until he felt something on his shoulder.

"What is going on Draco? Hardly making friends I see." The voice belonged to a man that looked just like Draco. Nina figured it was Draco's father. Draco's father studied the two girls. He specifically looked at Nina. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze. There was something about him she didn't like. He looked at Amanda. "You must be Amanda Torell, the orphan witch. Draco tells me you associate with Virginia Hartshore, correct?" Amanda slowly nodded, her fists still clenched. "Well, then who is your little ... friend?" His gaze once more fell upon Nina.

Amanda replied through clenched teeth, "My friend Nina... Nina Koffer."

"Ah, I have not heard of that name in the wizarding world. You must be another orphan. That would make sense since I suppose orphans stick together, correct?" Nina threw him a dirty look. She was going to reply with something nasty, but Miss. Hartshore walked outside.

"Amanda? Nina? What on earth are doing standing out here?" Her eyes darted immediately to Draco and his father. Her expression turned sour. "Lucius Malfoy. What a surprise seeing you here."

Lucius looked at Miss. Hartshore, "I see you have another orphan to tag along with you. I was simply getting my son, Draco. We will be on our way. Say good-bye to your little friends, Draco." Lucius said coolly.

"I'll be seeing you at school, trust me, " Draco said nastily.

"Well, I'm not looking forward to it, trust me." Amanda replied. Draco shot her a dirty look and walked off with his father.

Miss. Hartshore sighed. "Those Malfoy's the most judgmental wizarding family I know and the most hypocritical. I really wish you wouldn't have met Lucius Malfoy, Nina."

"But why?" Nina knew he was a nasty man, but still.

"Because, Nina, Lucius Malfoy used to be a Death Eater, and rumor is that he still is one. And that means he is in good connections with your father. I wouldn't be surprised if you looked a lot like your father. If he's still alive, you can bet Lucius still talks with him. If he does think you look like your father, he will go to him and tell him immediately. That is a risk we must not take. Which reminds me, whatever you do, do not tell anyone you come in contact with about your REAL last name. You never know who you can't trust. The only people at Hogwarts who will know are the professors because they CAN be trusted. Understand?" Nina nodded quickly. "Now, come inside. There are some wizards I would like you to meet." Nina and Amanda followed her inside. Nina immediately saw six redheaded wizards, a girl with frizzy brown hair and another boy with brown hair and glasses.

Amanda grinned from ear to ear when she saw them all. She immediately started talking to the redheaded children and to the girl and other boy. Miss. Hartshore cleared her throat and the were all looking at her. She pointed at the redheaded people and said, "Nina, dear meet the Weasley's."

Okay that's that! I think its a little longer than the last two, but maybe it's because I took forever to write it, I don't know! I'm hoping I get more reviews! ::crosses fingers:: Review thanks! If I don't start getting more reviews I will stop writing this fic! You have been warned! 


End file.
